Remember When
by RoswellianKitten
Summary: Antar is at war and to save them, a mysterious woman will go to great lengths to unite the Royal Four... But who really is the fourth Alien?
1. Zhandia's Quest

The three moons shown brightly in the darkened sky illuminated the figure in the window. She stood with her face upturned towards the light, revealing a beautiful but troubled expression.

"Your Highness, things are ready for your departure. Are you sure you want to go through with this, Zhandia?"

Zhandia turned from her post to gaze upon the beloved and wizened face of her advisor. Her emerald eyes shimmered with sadness and determination.

"Unfortunately, it is the only way, Astlar. You know it as well as I. If we are to bring peace to Antar; we must retrieve the remaining royal heirs. Without their help, we are doomed."

Astlar nodded in resignation, following at Zhandia's side as she left her sleeping chambers. They walked down the unlit corridors, not wanting to alert others of their presence. At this stage in the war, the pair didn't know who to trust or depend on.

They stopped at the end of the hall and looked about them cautiously. When they were certain that no one was about, Zhandia reached for the painting in front of her.

It had faded from age, but the image was crystal clear in her mind as the day it was painted. It was of the "Royal Four". In it, the King stood behind his queen with his hand rested upon her shoulder. Zan looked magnificent and powerful in his formal wear, a perfect compliment to Zhandia's more compassionate and poised form seated before him.

Seated to the left of them was Zan's sister, Vilandra. Her classic features were set in a cold and aloof look to match her husband, Rath's. He kneeled beside her, his arm draped along her shoulders. His other hand rests on the hilt of his sword, an ever-present companion to him in times of need. To look upon this picture, one would swear they held no fondness for one another, but that wasn't the case. They were as close as could be, but hard times had destroyed any innocence they might have had. 

Zhandia caressed Zan's face, tears coming forth as she thought of her beloved. How she missed him and their times together… But soon she would be reunited with her love, and the only family she ever knew. She just prayed to the Gods, that they remembered her also. 

"Zhandia… We don't have much time." Astlar's words broke her from her reverie. With an acknowledged nod, she pressed the hidden panel behind the picture, waiting for the soft click before the secret door slid open to reveal descending stairs. She lifted her skirt and began walking down them, every step ingrained on her mind so she had no need of a torch.

The pair made haste down the winding stairways until they reached a forbidding wall. Zhandia reached up once more to activate a switch, opening up yet another door. Inside lay the lab, filled with all the information and history of Antar… and Zhandia's ticket to saving her dying planet. 

"Just in time, my dear. Right this way is the Crystal. We have a few short moments, before it will be activated. Are you prepared for this? Once this has started, there is no stopping it."

"I am well aware of what lies ahead of me, Gralin. Thank you for your concern, but it is misplaced. Save it for the people who desperately need it. I am prepared for what may come, so there is no need to delay. Astlar, who will be my companion on this journey? It would be unseemly for a young girl to live on her own, even if the humans claim to be civilized." Zhandia searched her bags to make sure everything was as it should be, barely looking over her shoulder to her Advisor.

"I have thought on this, and there wasn't that many I could trust with your life and of this grave mission. I thought myself as an option, but someone must stay behind and keep everything hushed. Gralin was my second option, but he must stay here to run the lab and get you home safely. There is but one other who is trust-worthy enough for this task. Tarik… He is a distant relative of mine, and shall protect you above all else. He shall be here within the moment."

As Astlar finished his statement, they heard footsteps upon the stairway. Soon, an older gentleman in his forties appeared in the doorway. He had on standard human clothing – a pair of jeans, a dark green sweater, and black loafers. He nodded his head as introductions were given, but said hardly a word. As soon as everything was finished, Zhandia and Tarik headed for the Crystal chambers that would transport them to Earth.

The mission was priority on both of their minds as they both fell asleep. It seemed simple enough when spoken – Find the Royals who were on Earth and bring them back. But it was anything but simple…


	2. Unusual Student

"I've never seen her here before… When did she get here

"I've never seen her here before… When did she get here?" Alex nodded over to an attractive, dark-haired girl making her way through the lunch line with a tray of assorted foods. She paid for her meal and walked out towards the cafeteria, her eyes scanning for an available table.

"Oh, that's the new girl in my class… I think her name is Alezhandia… Kind of an odd name, don't you think? She has this really cool accent, but I can't really place it. She's very smart, as well. Got most of the review questions right." Maria mumbled around a bite of her tofu burger, her baby blue eyes following the brunette's every move.

The group watched as she walked down a few aisles, hearing the catcalls from the jocks' table. She rolled her eyes at their immaturity, her eyes not even swinging over to their direction. Instead her unusual feline gaze took in the people around her, before resting on their table. Her eyes glued to Max's, an unknown expression crossing her face like a rippling effect across calm water. Her feature returned once more to their calm façade, but her eyes never left Max's.

Max returned her gaze, an unsettling feeling churning in the pit of his stomach. He looked upon her, and he had an unusual notion that they had met somewhere before. Where, he couldn't guess, but he couldn't shake the thought from his mind.

"Maxwell? Earth, to Max." 

Max blinked as Michael waved his hands in front of his face. He shook his head, breaking the trance-like stare with Alezhandia. How did he know her? He felt it was important for him to find out.

"Sorry… I kind of blanked for a moment. There's something about her… I'm not sure what, though."

"Our typical, paranoid leader… She seemed nice enough. Why must everyone be considered an enemy before an ally or friend?" Maria rolled her eyes, watching as Alezhandia chose an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria and sat down to eat her meal. Maria felt sorry for her, knowing how hard it could be to be the new person on the block. She didn't think there was something wrong with her, she was just trying to get adjusted…

"Because if we trusted everyone we met, we'd be dead by now. Or have you forgotten what we've been through so far?" Isabel arched a brow towards Maria, challenging her. Although they had gotten back on friendly terms since Destiny had taken place, they had some charged moments between them. It didn't matter that Isabel didn't want Michael, nor that Michael didn't want Isabel in return. It was the principle of the thing.

"Cat fight…" Alex raised his hands up like claws and began hissing like an enraged cat, causing him to receive a glare from the two girls and Michael to burst into laughter. Alex just grinned, taking the focus from the new girl away for a moment.

"What do you plan on doing, Max?" Liz finally spoke up, her voice quiet as she contemplated the new girl. She had to admit that Alezhandia seemed out of place. Some could say her unique beauty could be otherworldly… She had strikingly green eyes, fringed with thick black lashes. Perfectly arched brows, pouting, crimson lips and a pale complexion to offset her dark brown hair that fell to her waist. It was such an out-dated hairstyle, yet it fit her perfectly.

"Find out all the information I can… We can't be too careful." Max replied as the bell rang, and they all got up to go to their respected classes. They all agreed to find out about her, any means possible.


	3. Just Like You

Zhandia let out a sigh of relief to be in the confines of her home

Zhandia let out a sigh of relief to be in the confines of her home. The day had been stressful to say the least. How humans could tolerate sitting still for hours on end and listen to the most boring things imaginable. It was a form of torture. Zhandia had to admit that she loved learning, but the teachers made that a chore here on Earth. Where was the enthusiasm, the passion? They were like zombies or robots. 

"Hard day, Highness?" Tarik walked into the kitchen, sitting down on a barstool to take in his Queen as she divested herself of her bag. He almost chuckled as she threw him a pointed look.

"That does not even describe the half of it, Tarik. On a good note, I have managed to get a visual of the King. He has blended in well here on Earth… But from what I have picked up emotionally, it has been a rough time. I wonder if we have come a bit late? They may not be a trusting lot."

"That is a risk we had to take, Zhandia. But remember our time here is limited. We will do whatever it takes to get them to help us."

"You are right as always, but I am afraid any form of a threat will be met with resistance and even hostility. We need them as our allies, not our enemy. You know as well as I, that without them, we will perish." Zhandia sighed, joining Tarik by the counter. She slumped on the stool, all of the demands making her weary. 

"You will think of something, Your Highness. I have trust in your peace-making abilities."

"I am glad one of us does, because I doubt myself more and more these days." With that, Zhandia pushed herself from the stool and walked from the kitchen, leaving a thoughtful Tarik watching her retreat. She needed help, and Tarik was willing to help ease some of the burden. He would have to move things along.

"Today is our Introductory Speeches. I know most of you grew up with each other since birth, but it is required and I think it will help Alezhandia out in feeling more at ease. Who would like to be first?"

"I shall go, Mr. Clements."

"Thank you, Alezhandia… I know it must be hard to volunteer to be first. You're brave, unlike the rest of you." The teacher looked around the room at the teens shifting in their seats. "You may proceed whenever you are ready."

"Thank you. My name is Alezhandia Y'Lar… Most of my people call me, Zhandia. I come from a place far from here called, X'nthar. It has many names in your language, one more prominent… 'A Star of Hope.' Which brings me to why I am here. Much has been going on where I am from, a lot of fighting. I come here with the hope of experiencing what it is like to be free. To remember the peaceful times, when we were all friends and family. I come here with the hope that someday; my home will once be free… That is what X'nthar means to me. 'A Star of Hope.'"

Maria blinked back tears as Zhandia thanked the group once more and sat down in her seat. Her speech was beautiful and so passionate. She could almost feel the hope and despair that Zhandia must be feeling. Maria looked over to where Max was staring at the new girl, his expression unreadable. She wondered what he thought of the speech. Did he still suspect her of being evil? After all, she was hoping for the same thing he was. To bring peace to their homes – be it planets or other countries.

"Who will be next?"

Maria raised her hand, standing up as the teacher called her name. "My name is Maria DeLuca, and I'm from Roswell. I've lived here my entire life… I have to say, after listening to Zhandia's speech… I'm entirely grateful to live in a world where I am free. Where I have a say in what I do, where I go, and how I live. I can't imagine a world where that wasn't the case. I can only say this… I hope that you are able to get the peace you long for." Maria flashed Zhandia a welcoming smile then sat down. Zhandia returned the smile, wondering if she had found an ally in this Maria girl.

The rest of the class was spent in listening to speeches, most of them boring and forced, others humorous or sweet. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as the bell rang, as they quickly gathered their books and ran from the room. Maria stayed behind waiting to approach Zhandia and ask her a few things, blinking in surprise as she saw Max do the same thing. She walked over to Max and rested a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"So what do you think? Do you still call her an enemy?" Maria asked in hushed tones so as not to be overheard by anyone around them.

"I'm not sure what to think and I'm not going to rule anything out. I still want to get more information before I can fully judge…"

"I can see a point of being cautious, but Max… Must you always think the worst of everyone you meet?"

"If it means survival, then yes." With that, Max shrugged out of her grasp and left the room. Maria shook her head at his departure, wondering how she was going to get him and the rest of the pod squad to loosen up.

"Fight with your boyfriend?"

Maria laughed, turning to look over at Zhandia with amusement. "Hardly my boyfriend. A little too serious for my tastes. He's dating Liz Parker, his perfect match. They're soulmates. Unfortunately, mine is Michael… Who I must say isn't as romantic as Max is. But he has his moments." Maria stopped her rambling as she saw Zhandia flinch. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh… No, just a little headache is all. I get them now and then."

"Do you want to lie down? I can take you to the nurse's office."

"Thank you, but no. I shall be fine. It is probably just hunger and nerves." Zhandia forced a soft chuckle, shaking her head.

"I noticed you have the same lunch as I do… Do you want to sit with me at my table?"

"I… I don't think it would be a good idea. What about your friends?"

"They won't mind." _At least, I don't think they will,_ Maria thought to herself. She'll just have to deal with that when it comes. Besides, she wanted them to get to know Zhandia and know that she wasn't such a bad person after all.

"Thank you, I would be happy to, then."


	4. Tarik's Plot

            Tarik watched Zhandia and a blonde girl walk through the lunch line. They were talking as if they were old friends, as they headed to the table with the Royals.

            'So, she managed to befriend one of them…' he thought, 'but the others are still wary.' Aware of the shortening time on earth had Tarik thinking of ways to push the mission forward. They didn't have the time it would take to gain their trust and help. He knew Zhandia wouldn't approve of his methods, but it was worth her wrath.

            Tarik glanced around the group, trying to decide who would be perfect for his plan. None of the aliens, because they could defend themselves. The blonde! She was perfect. Not only did she accept Zhandia, but she was the mate to the Second-in-Command. He was a hothead, Tarik remembered, and he doubted that anything changed with this "Michael".

            With a  small smirk, Tarik left the hiding spot in the bushes and went to put his plan in motion.

                                                **************************

            "I would like to thank you all for allowing me to sit with you. It is daunting to be in a strange place and be considered different." Zhandia spoke up over the uncomfortable silence. She felt their vibes as clearly as if they were spoken aloud. She knew that they didn't want her there. It saddened her, because she remembered a time when the four of them were inseparable. 

            "No problem. We know what it was like to be new…. Or some of us, since I've lived here all of my life." Maria knew she was babbling, but she was nervous. She was aware of the anger emanating from the aliens, especially Michael. She'd deal with it later.

            "So, where did you say you were from?" Liz spoke up, looking at her from across the table.

            "X'nthar. It is a very small place. Not many people are left since the war began." Zhandia's voice was tinged with grief and helplessness.

            "It mus be pretty small, because I've never heard of a place that in Geography class. You'd think that a place that was at war would make the news." Max gave Zhandia a pointed look, suspicious of her every move and word.

            Zhandia felt anger brewing beneath the surface, but she refused to let them see it. How dare he question her! She was the only one keeping their planet from being obliterated, while he went on, oblivious to the problems his home planet was facing. Just because he was reborn as a hybrid, didn't even matter to her. She was tired of their mistrust and questions, as well as the demands put upon her as the Queen and only ruler of X'nthar.

            "You do not know anything about me. You do not know what I have gone through, what I have had to give up for the cause. While you are living free and happy, people are dying. My people! You may cast me as evil, as a liar… You may distrust me all you want, but I am not what you think I am. I would look to your past, and those that you considered friends. You should have learned that your own judgements are wrong. That people were not as they seemed to you."

            Before any of them could respond to her outburst, the bell rang, ending their lunch. She stood up and grabbed her tray and walked away. She felt a moment's despair that she failed her mission, but she straightened her spine. She wouldn't give up saving her planet until the very breathe in her body was gone.


	5. A Friend Lost

            The five friends watched Zhandia walk away; each lost in their own thoughts. What did she mean by that? Was she an enemy? Was she just a new girl? Or another alien, perhaps? How were they to find out?

            Max looked over at Michael and his sister. "What do you think?"

            "I don't think there is such a place as X'nthar. At least not on Earth. I wonder what she was talking about 'look to your past and those you considered friends.'" Michael answered first, his eyes distrustful.

            "I agree, but I'm not really sure if she's evil, though. She seemed sincere when talking about her people and what was happening to them. She has yet to make move on us or threaten us. As I see it, she didn't invite herself into our group. She was invited in by Maria." Liz responded quietly, trying to remain neutral in this whole situation.

            "Speaking of which… Maria, why did you ask her to sit with us, when you knew how we felt?" Isabel glared over at her, her hands on her hips.

            "Because she looked lost and alone. Because I don't think she's as bad as you three are making her out to be. I agree with Liz that she hasn't threatened us in any way. You guys wanted to know more about her, so I figured you could meet her and ask her questions. In a civilized way, rather than accuse her and rudely, at that." Maria returned Isabel's glare with one of her own, before looking over at Max.

            "This isn't going to solve anything; each of us at each other's throats. We'll continue watching her, and find out who she is." 

            They all separated to go to their classes, all wondering the same thing. 'Who was she?'

                                    ****************************************

            Zhandia walked through the desert, her mind on her quest and her outburst at school. How were things at home? Was Astlar handling everything? Did she even have a home to go back to? She couldn't imagine being stranded on Earth, with no real friend except for Tarik. What about Maria, she asked herself? Once the truth came out of what she really is, their friendship was at an end. She never thought herself to care about other's feelings, especially a human. But she did. The thought of betraying someone, even if they had met only since that morning…. It upset her. 

            She couldn't believe the things that she said back at lunch. She almost laid bare her whole struggles and mission, but thankfully the bell saved her from that. She was so lost in her troubled thoughts, that she didn't even hear the car behind her. The sound of a door being shut brought her back to reality.

            She turned around, readying her powers to attack, but blew out a breathe as she spotted Maria walking towards her. 'How long has she been following me?' Zhandia wondered.

            "Hey, I followed you from school." Zhandia arched a brow, wondering if this petite girl could read minds. "I wanted to apologize for my friends."

            "You do not have to… I am aware that they do not like me. And after the way I acted, I am sure that I did not leave a good impression."

            "I admit I was surprised by what you said, but I don't think you were wrong for saying it. They had no right to talk to you that way. It's not that they don't like you, it is just that they don't know you and don't trust easily. With everything that has gone on, it isn't surprising."

            "Gone on? What do you mean?"

            "Ahhh, just the person we're looking for. Maria DeLuca!"

            The two girls turned to the unfamiliar masculine voice. He was tall and muscular, and every bit as intimidating as his smooth, icy voice. He stood before them with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes hidden behind reflective sunglasses.

            "Who are you?" Maria arched a brow, trying too look unaffected by his appearance and stance, but failed. She wished she had a sniff of cedar oil to calm the nerves that were on full alert. This guy was up to know good, and there was no one around to help them. She should have told the others where she was going.

            "I've been looking for you and your friends… What a stroke of luck that you are here, without them. This should be easy. Seize her!"

            Four guys came out from behind a boulder that wasn't far from where they stood conversing. Before anyone could react or run, they were held in vise-like grips of the guys.

            "What should we do with this girl?" One of them men that was holding Zhandia asked.

            "Leave her, she's of no use to us. We're just here for Maria…"

            "Wait, who are you? Why are you doing this?" Zhandia demanded in her most authoritarian voice.

            "Let's just say we're FBI." The man gave a chill laugh, before turning away and heading to the jeep that was hidden behind the boulder as well. 

            Zhandia's last thought, before she was knocked unconscious, was how she was going to get Maria out of this without revealing who and what she was.


	6. Tarik Revealed

Zhandia woke with a groan, her hand moving to the lump forming on the back of her head.  
  
'What had happened?' she wondered as she slowly sat up. The last thing she remembered was Maria...  
  
Maria! Everything began flooding back to her. The guys that had knocked her out and took Maria. Why  
  
didn't they take her as well?  
  
'They didn't know who or what you are,' she reminded herself. They took Maria because of her  
  
connection with the royals. Oh it was all her fault. If only she had used her powers, she could have saved  
  
her and Maria. But she had frozen in place, struck motionless from the horrible images she received from that  
  
one man... Images of torture - torture to aliens and humans alike.  
  
She heard a noise from behind her and wondered if they had returned for her. She turned ready for  
  
a fight, only to spot a familiar jeep. They would definitely despise her, once they found out what happened  
  
to Maria.  
  
She stayed in her sitting position, wishing she had never stepped a foot onto Earth. Her mission  
  
was a disaster from the moment it began. She failed her people.  
  
****************  
  
"What is that over there?" Alex reached around Liz to point to something sitting a short  
  
distance away from where they stopped the jeep.  
  
"It had better be Maria! And if it isn't, they have some explaining to do." Michael growled, his  
  
expression furious. That was Michael for you, thought Alex who sat in the middle of the backseat, to the  
  
right of Michael. Anything that happened was met with anger by Michael. It was the only emotion he  
  
seemed comfortable with.  
  
All seven of them piled out of the cramped jeep, their eyes trained at the still figure. As they made  
  
their way over, the form began moving as it stood up to reveal their identity to the wary seven.  
  
"Zhandia? What is she doing here with Maria's car? And where is Maria?" Kyle asked the others.  
  
They had no answers to those questions, but soon...  
  
"Where's Maria?" Max's calm voice addressed their would-be 'adversary'.  
  
"I am not sure..."  
  
"You lie!" Michael interrupted her, as he strode up to stand next to Max. He balled his hands into  
  
fists, ready to strike first and ask questions later.  
  
"Michael..." Isabel laid a calming hand on his arm.  
  
"I am not lying! She followed me out here to try and apologize for what had happened. Before we  
  
knew what happened, a man came out of nowhere and captured us. He said he was with the FBI and was  
  
looking for her and her friends. Next thing I know, I am waking up here with a lump on my head. That is all I  
  
know."  
  
The faces on the Pod Squad were grim as they heard the news. Maria was in the hands of the  
  
wrong people. They had to get her back!  
  
"Your Highness, are you okay?"  
  
****************  
  
Zhandia turned to watch Tarik approach, not missing the dumb-founded looks on the others' faces.  
  
It didn't matter now what they knew. Her mission was finished. There was no way they'd help her. But she  
  
couldn't leave before she helped Maria. It was her fault.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tarik? You should be getting things together."  
  
"You were successful?" Tarik looked mildly surprised at that.  
  
"No, our people are doomed... I have failed." Her voice was laced with the hopelessness that she  
  
felt. "But there is something...." She trailed off, reaching up to press the lump on the back of her head.  
  
"You are not well! It is my fault, Your Highness... Please forgive me."  
  
"What is your fault? Tarik, what did you do?!" Zhandia narrowed her eyes at him, dread filling her  
  
whole body. Did he have something to do with what happened? She heard him mumbling about drastic  
  
measures.... "Tarik! Please tell me it wasn't you...."  
  
"I planned for this Maria girl to be taken... But these people are not the ones that I dealt with."  
  
"How could you, Tarik?!--"  
  
"--You did what?! Where's Maria?" Michael was being held back by Alex and Kyle. Max was  
  
watching Zhandia and Tarik as if they were dangerous creatures.  
  
"Max... We should be looking for Maria." Tess walked over to him, finally emerging from the back  
  
of the group.  
  
Zhandia froze, spotting the woman who casued this. The woman that killed her and took her place  
  
on Earth and in Zan's life.  
  
"You! You traitorous murderer! How dare you?!" Zhandia yelled at Tess, taking a menacing step  
  
forward only to be subdued by Tarik.  
  
"Your Highness! You must not. Think of the mission... We must go home..."  
  
Zhandia shrugged off his touch, turning her blazing eyes at him. "No! We must go and save  
  
Maria-"  
  
"Don't you even dare think of it. If it wasn't for you two... Maria wouldn't have been here and  
  
captured. You've done enough for one lifetime. Why not go home where you belong?" With those words,  
  
the group got into the jeep and sped off, leaving the two aliens in a cloud of dust.  
  
"What have we done, Tarik...?" Zhandia gave a shuddering sigh, thinking of poor Maria.  
  
"Do not worry... We will fix this." 


	7. The Plan

"Of course we are going to fix this. We are the cause of this." Zhandia watched the dust settle, too angry and frightened for Maria to look Tarik in the eyes. She couldn't leave Maria in the hands of those evil men, for she knew what they were capable of. And the others were going to walk blindly into the trap.  
  
"We must hurry, Tarik. For we are up against something far greater in threat than the human's FBI. These were Khivar's men." With those grave words, Zhandia climbed into Maria's car, realizing that the others were so preoccupied with thoughts of Maria being captured that they had forgotten to take it with them. Zhandia looked at the mass of dials and levers, wondering at the humans' archaic form of transportation. She shook her head in resignation, wondering how they will ever survive an attack against Khivar, if he were to win the battle against Antar.. It was only a matter of time before he set his sights on other areas to dominate. They were unprepared.  
  
Tarik climbed in beside her, and buckled his seat belt as she spun out of the desert towards the highway, the tires kicking up sand as they went. He flicked a glance her way, wondering what was going through her head. He knew she couldn't be happy with him for what had transpired, and if truth be told, he wasn't happy with himself, either. His plan was to get them together to save Maria, but she wasn't supposed to be in harm's way. Now she was in the hands of a sadistic and evil alien, and anything could happen. Why didn't they take Zhandia? They must have known she was the ruler of Antar, and with her gone, it would be easy pickings to take over the planet.  
  
Had they known it was her? He studied her profile, knowing that they altered their appearance slightly to fit in with the human population, but not drastically enough to mistake her for anyone other than who she was. Khivar must know that she would try to contact the royal four. Was this a trap? If so, why use Maria, when they could have just grabbed her?  
  
"Your Highness. What are their reasons for taking her in the first place? Why not just capture you? It would be the end to the war." Tarik finally voiced his concerns, a sense of dread filling his stiff body. He knew that what was to come would not be a pleasant outcome. Someone was going to get hurt, maybe even killed, but who would it be? The good guys or Khivar? "It is simple, Tarik. While he has her, he has all of us at a disadvantage. She is his pawn in this game he is playing. Not only will he have me. He will have the other royals. That way, he will have exterminated any threat that may arise down the line." Zhandia answered his spoken question, not even sparing him a glance. Her eyes were scanning the road for any signs of a disturbance, whether it was the jeep or the men that took Maria. She felt Maria's fear. as well as her helplessness. The emotions were bogging her down; clouding her mind so that she had to use most of her willpower to concentrate on driving the vehicle towards town.  
  
She knew where the others were going to meet. They would not want her help, so she would have to go about it on the sly. They must not know that she was there until the time was right. It was vital. They all must not be captured, for as long as one of the royals survived, there was hope. Hope for Antar and any planet that would soon meet the same Fate.  
  
She slowed the Jetta as she neared the street where the Crashdown Café was located. Sure enough, the Jeep was there. She felt their anger crash down on her like a tidal wave, suffocating her. She also felt their anguish, for she felt it herself. All Maria had done was try and be a friend, and this was what happened. Anything could be happening to her at the moment, and every moment was crucial for her survival. She knew Khivar would not kill her, for it would be his ultimate mistake. But that didn't mean he wouldn't harm her. That wasn't his way to be merciful.  
  
She also knew that she must get the royals away from the traitor in their midst. They didn't know their past, and they didn't know who to trust and who was their enemy. They were embracing their enemy and pushing away their salvation. But soon, they would see their error. hopefully it wouldn't be too late.  
  
She parked the Jetta a few buildings down, obscuring it from the human- alien hybrid group. Tarik and her climbed from the car and made their way slowly towards the back of the Café. She looked around her before placing her palm upon the brick of the building. She didn't want to use the door, should they hear it being opened and be alerted to someone entering. With a little effort, the molecules underneath her hand began shifting and thinning out, and soon, the inside of the break room could be visible from the outside. When the hole was wide enough, they climbed through and sealed the wall behind them shut.  
  
They made their way towards the doorway into the cafe area, keeping to the shadows so that they weren't spotted. When they could only hear muffled chatter, Zhandia blew out an exasperated breathe before grasping a hold of Tarik's arm. She began dissolving their molecules, making their form transparent. Although her body screamed for haste, she proceeded at a steady pace so as not to mess things up and scatter their molecules into oblivion. She hoped that she didn't wait precious time by this delay, but it couldn't be helped. When they were finally transparent, they made their way towards the group seated in a booth.  
  
"What are we going to do? We don't even know where she is or how to get in contact with her. She could be anywhere, having anything happen to her. We shouldn't be sitting here talking. We should be out there finding her."  
  
"Michael, calm down. We don't know what we're up against. But we certainly aren't going to let anything happen to her. We're going to get her back." Max laid a hand on Michael's stiff shoulder, feeling the anger just radiating off of him.  
  
"How, Max? Like Michael said, we don't even know how to find her." Alex fiddled with a straw, not looking up to meet anyone's eyes, his own misting over with the thought of Maria being in danger. He had known her since they were in Kindergarten together. Liz, Maria and he were he inseparable trio. Now, she was gone, and anything could be happening.  
  
"I have an idea." Liz looked around at the dejected group, who all looked up in turn, hope mixed with despair evident upon their faces. "What if Isabel dreamwalks? Perhaps she can get a feeling that way?"  
  
"It only works when they are sleeping. We can't guarantee that she is sleeping... We can't guarantee anything."  
  
"But it is better than sitting here doing nothing. What do we have to lose by trying it? If that doesn't work, then we'll use the stones." Michael clenched his hands into fists, pounding them on the table top, making the others jump in their jittery state.  
  
Isabel looked around at the group before nodding. She didn't know what would happen if she found out the worst through her dreamwalking. That Maria was no longer with them. It would break her heart. They had their ups and downs, but they were always there for each other since they all became friends against the skins and the evil that wanted to terminate them. What if they couldn't protect Maria.? She had to stop these thoughts and think positively.  
  
They all got up from the booth and headed towards the break room and the stairs that would take them to the apartment that Liz and her parents lived. They didn't even notice the barely perceptible shimmer in the corner by the booth they vacated, or felt the breeze as the shimmer moved past them up the stairs. They were too busy with their own thoughts.  
  
Isabel stretched out on Liz's bed, a picture of Maria clutched in her right hand. She closed her eyes and counted backwards, slowly slipping into the dream state. She called up Maria's image, trying to feel if her presence was in the dream world. She felt a faint flicker of recognition that grew stronger as she forced herself to concentrate harder on Maria. She brought up memories of her and Maria fighting, of laughing over a silly joke, or Maria singing in Alex's band. Finally, she held Maria's dream orb in her palm, surprised that she was sleeping this early in the day. They must have drugged her, Isabel thought, before shaking it off. She expanded the orb until she could enter the dream, the coldness quickly enveloping her body, making her shiver.  
  
She was in a dark room, a single light burning from the middle of the room. The light was really nothing more than a bare light bulb that sparked every now and then due to the exposed wires that held the light bulb suspended in the air. The room was bare of color, of furniture, of anything. It appeared to be a cell of some kind. As she watched, the shadows moved and twisted into horrendous shapes, coiling around a cowering figure. The figure was a blonde girl of about 6 years old. Isabel knew without going near, that it was Maria. Maria's dream self in this nightmare she was living. She had pictured herself at a helpless age. The age when her dad left, and when her life began to not make sense any more. Isabel watched as the shadow monsters reached out to claw at the little girl's foot. The girl whimpered, trying to draw further away.  
  
Isabel raised her hand and filled the room with a bright light, banishing all the shadows from the room. They hissed and howled their rage before disappearing, but she knew that they would return. She had very little time, and with that thought, she made her way over to the girl. She knelt down before her, calling her name softly.  
  
"Maria. It's me, Izzy. Talk to me."  
  
The little girl sniffled, slowly opening her eyes that she had clutched tightly shut and met Isabel's gaze. With a sob, she threw herself into Isabel's arms, crying against her shoulder. Isabel stiffened in surprise before patting the girl's back awkwardly.  
  
"It's okay. We're going to save you, Maria. But you have to be brave. You have to show me where you are. You have to tell me, Maria. So that we can come get you. Do you want that? Michael's waiting for you. He's missing you, so help me to get him to you."  
  
Maria pulled back slightly, then nodded her head in understanding. Slowly, the room began shifting, and the scene changes to the desert. The spot where they had seen Zhandia and where Maria had been taken. They saw Zhandia try and get to Maria, and how the men from behind brought the butt of his rifle down to the back of her head. Zhandia's body collapsed in an unconscious heap, and the men grabbed Maria by the arms and began marching her away from Zhandia, kicking and yelling.  
  
The scene dissolves once more to show the inside of a van. The interior was bare, and the windows were covered so that no light showed through. Maria tried craning her neck to see where they were headed, but could see nothing. Nothing but the men's cold expressions. The images swirl to show the insides of a sterile, white corridor, and the men were escorting her down it to an elevator which descended to the bottom floor. To the room she was in now. She was in the basement of this compound, but where that compound was was a mystery.  
  
Before Isabel could say anymore, she was quickly wrenched out of the dream and into the real world. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the change, staring at the worried faces of her friends. She must have shown her frustration on her face, because their hopeful faces crumbled into dejected frowns.  
  
"She is held in a room. A cell, in a basement of a compound. But I couldn't get any directions as to where it is. I'm sorry." Isabel looked down, the urge to cry so overwhelming.  
  
"What do we do now?" Alex looked around at the gang, none of them having the slightest clue.  
  
"We do it my way." A disembodied voice came out of nowhere, as slowly, Zhandia and Tarik materialized before their baffled eyes. They couldn't believe the sight before them.  
  
"How did you. Who are you? What are you?"  
  
Zhandia barely spared Kyle a glance, before meeting Max's gaze unflinchingly. She stood before him, her feet planted wide apart in a fighter's stance. "There is much to discuss, and little time. I shall give you a brief version until after Maria is returned. I am Zhandia, Queen and ruler of Antar. I was reborn after my former self was betrayed and killed in the skirmish with Khivar. The Royal Four was broken that day, and our people were sent into a time of turmoil, barely surviving the fight with Khivar, while waiting for our rebirth. Unlike you three, I am not a hybrid, but full Antarian. My mission was to go to Earth and reunite with the Royals. To return to Antar and with our combined powers, destroy Khivar and the threat he poses not just our planet, but the many universes. I will answer your questions later, but for now, we must save Maria."  
  
"How do you propose we do that? What is 'your way'?" Michael added sarcastically.  
  
"Very simple. She is not being held by FBI agents as you believe. But rather, Khivar and his men. And we all know Khivar is after one thing. The Royal Four. With our capture and demise, Antar will be broken and easy pickings."  
  
"Are you saying we be bait?" Isabel gave her an incredulous look, for which, Zhandia gave her disgusted look.  
  
"Not quite. That would defeat the purpose of saving Maria, for we would only be signing her and countless others' death warrants. As long as one or more royals are alive, there is hope. So, I will use myself and Tarik as the bait, as well as two other beings, but you shall not worry as to who, for it will be none of you." Zhandia looked around, before she landed a hostile glance upon Tess. Tarik laid a warning hand on her shoulder, which she acknowledged with a nod. 


	8. Et tu, Tess?

Tess regarded Zhandia, quick flashes going through her mind. Flashes of the past. What did they mean? She felt an uncontrolled hatred for the girl standing before her, but she didn't know the reason. Was it something from their past? Who was this girl, and why did she provoke such feelings within? She felt as if they were bitter enemies of long ago. She searched her mind, letting all the chatter float around her.  
  
"Your Highness, are you sure you want to do this? Think of your people. They need you." Tarik tightened his hand on her shoulder slightly in concern.  
  
"What do they need of me, Tarik? A weak ruler, who could not save them from an attack. not once, but twice? This is how I will save them. If it means my life to kill Khivar and save everyone on Antar, then so be it." Zhandia balled her hands into fists, thinking of her people and wondering how things were faring up there. Perhaps they were all right, as long as Khivar was here on Earth. But she had no clue and no contact with Astlar since she had left. It had only been a month here on Earth, but in Antar. Three months have passed. Three months that who knew what transpired.  
  
Max and the others watched the exchange, varying degrees of emotions flowing through them. Max felt the confusion hit him at her words. She was of Antar? Could she be believed? If so, then they were on the same side. But, if she was the queen. Did that make her his wife? If he was destined to be King and ruler of Antar, then she must be his mate. What did that make Tess? Speaking of Tess, why did Zhandia have such violent reactions to her? Was there more going on than he knew? Who was he to believe?  
  
Michael stared at Zhandia in distrust, trying to figure out whether she was lying or telling the truth. She couldn't be part of the royal four. Why wasn't she reborn on Earth as they had? It didn't add up. If there were supposed to be only four, then which one of the five was the odd person out? Who was the traitor among them? He wondered if this girl was leading them into a trap. He couldn't believe her words.  
  
Isabel felt despair and fear. Was she destined to live Vilandra's life? Was she the one to betray them all? Perhaps she wasn't of the royals. No, it can't be me, she told herself. I would never betray my brother and Michael. She didn't want to believe Zhandia and her words of being the Queen of Antar. That would make one of them an outcast, and Isabel just couldn't face that it could be her.  
  
Tess narrowed her eyes, more flashes coming to her. None of them making any sense, but the emotions did. She had hated Zhandia, had envied her all that she had. She had fought to get it and won. She was the traitor; she felt it deep within. She believed all that she heard, for she witnessed bits and pieces of her life on Antar. And of the other planet. But she said nothing, keeping it all inside.  
  
'This plan would never work,' Tess thought as she watched everyone trying to gather their shattered thoughts. 


	9. Two Stooges

"Who will be the two stooges?" Michael stood against the window out to Liz's balcony, his arms folded forbodingly across his chest. His eyes looked upon Zhandia and Tarik, not giving away any of his thoughts or emotions. Zhandia had an overwhelming sense of his former self. He had been this way even then. He was hard to read, only giving you as much as he was willing.  
  
"I have yet to figure that part out. If we were to choose someone, they would have to be mind warped. We cannot have them remember or be aware of what is going on. They must not know what is taking place. You are familiar with this planet. Perhaps you have a suggestion?" Zhandia searched the faces of those around her, hoping for some suggestions, because she was at a loss. She didn't dare take just a random person off the street. It would be too risky.  
  
"Kyle. what about your father? He could do this, and since he knows all about what's going on, he won't need to be mind warped. " Alex looked over at Kyle who had been looking at the pictures around Liz's mirror - mainly of her and Max. He turned to stare incredulously at Alex.  
  
"Are you crazy? Get my father into this mess?! No way."  
  
"But Kyle, he's the perfect choice. Who else do you know who could pull this off. He could make things more believable than a complete stranger. And he was a Sheriff. He should know how to protect himself.."  
  
"Yeah, against humans. He'd be going against Khivar." Kyle walked up to Alex, standing toe-to-toe with him, glaring down at him.  
  
"Stop it! We do not have much time, for each moment that Maria is in Khivar's care, something dire could happen. Save your squabbles for later. Do you not understand the graveness of the situation, Kyle? If we do not stop Khivar now, there will be no later. If he were to get away with what he has done. He will surely take over Antar, and soon after, he would be setting his sights elsewhere. Perhaps even this ill-prepared planet. Do you want that to happen? Do you want countless innocents die, or a handful? Think of the consequences. Besides, it should be your father's decision." Zhandia laid a calming hand on Kyle's shoulder, surprising him for he didn't even see her move across the crowded bedroom.  
  
"Decision for what?" Sheriff Valenti stood in the doorway of Liz's bedroom, looking at the group of teens. He sensed that there was something major going down from the somber looks on their faces, and from the tension that radiated off of every rigid body.  
  
"You are this boy's father? You are this Sheriff that they mentioned?"  
  
Valenti nodded in Zhandia's direction, wondering where this was going. "Yes, I am him. And you are?"  
  
"I do not have much time to explain myself. Suffice to say, I am Zhandia, Queen of Antar. I was sent to Earth to collect the rest of the Royal Four and to bring them back to save my planet. While trying to succeed in my mission, a grave mishap occurred. Maria was taken by men posing as FBI agents. Unfortunately, from the visions I received off of these men, that wasn't the case. They work for Khivar, and I am afraid that he is somehow on this planet, plotting something. He must be stopped. And we need your help."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"But dad, you don't even know what they're asking. You'll be going up against Khivar."  
  
Jim spared Kyle a look before meeting Zhandia's earnest ones. "Kyle, it doesn't matter. If they need my help, then I'll do what it takes. It's my job."  
  
"Not against aliens!"  
  
"Enough! He has agreed. We will have to find someone else to become Vilandra. Any suggestions?"  
  
"I'll do it." Liz finally spoke up from her position by the bed next to Izzy. She didn't even acknowledge Max's protests, instead she walked over to stand next to Jim. "Maria's my friend, and I told her I'd always be there for her. Who else would be better? We can't take the risk of someone finding out about us. I'll be Vilandra."  
  
"Thank you, Liz. I appreciate your help. When Tarik and I transform you, you must keep your mind blank. Do not try to resist our powers, otherwise it will not work. It does not hurt, but you will feel a weird sensation, almost as if you were floating. Are you two ready?"  
  
Jim and Liz took a deep breathe before nodding their head. Zhandia walked over to Liz, gently placing her hands on either side of Liz's head, resting her fingertips against her temples. Tarik in the meantime, did the same with Valenti. They both closed their eyes, and concentrated. A warm glow encased the four of them, and when it died down. there stood Michael and Isabel. Everyone in the room gasped at the transformation. It was remarkable. They turned their eyes to watch Tarik slowly transform himself into Max. It was so flawless, you couldn't tell the real ones from their doubles.  
  
"Perfect. We are ready. 


End file.
